


Stupid Dog

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8699623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Sadie’s shenanigans interfere with sex





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Sadie’s barking was getting louder. And more annoying.  
  
Jensen looked toward the window. “Jared, do something about Sadie.” The hand on Jensen’s cock stilled. The lips kissing his neck stopped. “All that barking is distracting me.” A moan slipped out when the hand around his cock squeezed.  
  
“She probably heard something on the next street. She’ll stop in a couple of minutes,” Jared said, the words muffled against Jensen’s neck.  
  
Jensen pushed Jared away and got out of bed. As Jensen stomped out to the room he heard Jared yell after him, “Why would I want pussy when I can have that pretty little ass?”  
  
‘Stupid as his dog’ Jensen thought as he went downstairs to the backdoor. Sadie was waiting with a puppy grin and wagging tail. Jensen let her in and locked the door. He was almost to the bedroom when he realized Sadie was following him. He turned around and said no so fast Sadie literally skidded to a halt. Smiling, Jensen shut the bedroom door and jumped on Jared. “Where’s that Padacock?”  
  
“Right where you left it.” Jared laughed. That little trip downstairs didn’t diminish either one’s hard on.  
  
Instead of cries of passion and moans of pleasure, a sad whining bounced off the walls. Both looked toward the bedroom door. “QUIET SADIE!” Jensen yelled. Dead silence. Finally! Jensen turned his attention back to Jared who could barely contain his laughter.  
  
The whining started again. Only more pathetic. Jensen couldn’t believe it. He scratched her ears as much as she wanted and sneaked her people food behind Jared’s back. Why was she trying to keep him from getting laid? Jensen rummaged through the bedside table.  
  
“What are you looking for?” Jared asked.  
  
“Anything to shut her up.”  
  
“That’s why I put her outside. She’s going to whine until we let her in.”  
  
Jensen pulled out a bag of beef jerky and waved it in Jared’s face in triumph. The second he opened the door Sadie pushed her way in and jumped on the bed next to Jared. Her tail thumped on the bed in joy as she nuzzled Jared’s chin.  
  
“Sadie, Sadie.” Jensen shook the package of jerky. “Come here.”  
  
Now Sadie didn’t like jerky, she LOVED jerky. But she loved being with her boys more and she knew they would give her the jerky anyway, so she stayed where she was.  
Jared pointed to her bed across the room. “Sadie, go to bed.” Sadie looked at Jared in disappointment. Didn’t they want to be with her too? “Sadie. Bed.” Sadie jumped down and slowly walked to her bed where she curled up and laid her head on her front paws.  
  
Jensen got back into bed and straddled Jared. His hips thrust his cock along Jared’s cock. His tongue licked along Jared’s lips.  
  
He could feel Sadie’s eyes burn into him.  
  
“What is the problem now?” Jared asked.  
  
“Sadie’s watching us.”  
  
Jared had enough of this nonsense and flipped Jensen face down on the bed. He kneeled in front of Jensen’s head and leaned over his back. Starting at the top of Jensen’s ass, Jared licked up his spine to the hairline. “Out of sight, out of mind,” Jared whispered in his ear. Jensen turned his head to the side to kiss Jared. Their tongues licked at the other. They bit at each other’s lips. Jared leaned back on his heels and griped a fistful of Jensen’s hair to guided Jensen’s mouth to his balls. He moaned as Jensen licked and sucked. With a pull, Jensen raised his head and Jared eased his hard leaking cock into Jensen’s mouth. Holding Jensen’s head still, Jared slowly thrust in and out. It was always a pleasure to see Jensen’s lips wrapped around his cock. The throaty moans coming from Jensen vibrated to Jared’s balls. Jared gritted his teeth to keep from coming. He pulled Jensen up by his hair until their lips were barely touching. “Turn around.”  
Jensen tried to steady his breathing as he turned around. Jared reached down and cupped Jensen’s balls, Squeezed and caressed them. Jensen spread his knees to give Jared more room and to push his ass against Jared’s hard cock.  
  
Jared wrapped his fingers around Jensen’s cock, stroking it. His own cock moved along Jensen’s crack, cum pooling at the top. Jared reached for the lube on the top of the bedside table. He squirted some on his fingers mixing it with Jensen’s cum and smeared it on his cock. Just the thought of Jensen’s cum on his cock ratchet his pleasure up a notch. Feeling it’s warmth as he slid in that tight hole. He slowly pushed two well lubed fingers into Jensen.  
  
Jensen clenched down on the fingers and pushed back wanting to feel the fingers deeper inside him. The fingers turned and twisted stretching his hole. Then the fingers were replaced with Jared’s hard cock.  
  
Jared pushed Jensen’s hips down until his ass almost touched his heels. The low angle made Jensen’s hole tighter around Jared’s cock. Jensen’s hissed in pleasure as his prostate was hit. Jared rested his head on Jensen’s shoulder. He bit at the freckled skin leaving white marks. Jensen moaned at each bite as Jared thrust hard into him.  
  
His arms shook at the stress of holding himself and Jared up. Jensen’s cock bounced against his stomach at every thrust. He was so hard. Jared’s nails dug into his hips. Then Jared pushed him down until Jensen was braced on his elbows. Thrusts became deeper, faster and Jensen felt his balls tighten and came. Every muscle relaxed. Jensen lay still as Jared thrust into him. After few minutes he felt Jared come inside him.  
  
Jensen’s legs were cramping up. “Jared, I need to move.”  
  
“Sorry.” Jared, without pulling out, turned them on their side. Jensen exhaled as he slowly stretched out his legs. Jared wrapped his arms around Jensen, pulling him close. He kissed at the bite marks on Jensen’s shoulder. Tenderly his kissed Jensen’s cheek. Jensen turned his head wrapping an arm around Jared’s neck. Long slow wet kisses. Whispered love you.  
  
As Jared snuggled down against his back, Jensen looked across the room. Sadie was sound asleep like she was exhausted from a day of digging holes in the backyard. Jensen smiled to himself, ‘stupid dog’.  
  
The End


End file.
